The present disclosure relates generally to coupling mechanisms and, more particularly, to a peel-resistant edge that may be used to bond a plurality of components together and/or repair a structure.
Known aircraft systems include a plurality of components that are coupled and/or bonded together. Over time, at least some of the components may become uncoupled and/or disbonded from each other and/or from the system. Moreover, at least some known aircraft systems require routine maintenance including repair of structural inconsistencies. At least some known structural inconsistencies are repaired using a bonded patch to reduce or eliminate the effects of the structural inconsistencies. Over time, at least some known patches may disbond due to inadequate adhesive properties, surface preparation, and/or a premature failure due to out-of-plane conditions created along the outer edges of the patch.